Alpha Knight of Equestria
by EvaUnit15
Summary: There is a legend that goes back to the beginning of Equestria. The legend says that a powerful warrior appears to defend those who can't from enemies too powerful for them. Once the conflict is solved, the warrior vanishes the same way he appeared. Many have tried to befriend him for fame, while a few do so just to be friends. He lost something important over time, friendship.


This story came to me as I was making another story similar to this so I hope you all enjoy this, also check out my other stories to see what you like.

Everything belongs to their respective owners, any of my oc's that show up belong to me. Enjoy the story, everyone.

Chapter 1

"Ooooooowwwwww..." a person groaned as they lifted themselves up from the ground to a sitting position, waiting to get their bearings before standing up so they don't fall flat on their face.

After a minute or two, the person stands up to see themselves in a void of white, nothing to be seen for miles around.

The person was a young man of 19 years old with a lean sculpted body, he was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of running sneakers, he has short black hair and red eyes with tan skin.

"Where am I?" He spoke out loud while looking around, trying to find anything that would help him figure out where he was and how he ended up here.

"You are in my realm, young Arthur." a soft female voice spoke behind him, making him whirl around to see a floating sphere of many colors of the rainbow and a white aura around it.

Arthur could feel a calming aura coming from the sphere, along with something else, but he couldn't put his finger on it, it was like the calming aura but it had the feeling of someone that would do everything in their power to protect ones under their care.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked with curiosity in his voice, he had a feeling about whoever this is because of the aura from her sends some ideas in his head and lets him be able to guess a few names.

"My name is Harmonia, young one." Harmonia introduced herself, making Arthur blink in surprise.

"Okay, none of the names I thought were correct." Arthur said mentally before he spoke out loud.

"Not to be rude, but, why am I here?" Arthur asked as he spread his arms out, gesturing to their environment. Harmonia was silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"I'm sorry to say, but you died in your world, young one." Harmonia said grimly, Arthur froze after hearing that.

He tried to remember how he died, but he was getting bits and pieces, all he remembered was he was walking down a sidewalk, a little girl screaming, the sound of tires screeching and then, nothing.

"Before you died, you saved a little girl from a terrible fate, you sacrificed your self so she could continue to live." Harmonia said as the memories started coming together for Arthur.

He was walking down the sidewalk, he looked to his left when he heard someone yelling and saw a little girl of the age of 6 chasing after her pink hat that got blown off in the middle of the street, Arthur looked down the road to see a pickup truck speeding towards the little girl.

Arthur could see the bottle in the driver's hand as he drank from it, making Arthur's eyes grow wide.

"He's drunk," Arthur thought before he's eye went wide and looked back toward the little girl who just picked up her hat with a smile.

"He's going to hit..." Arthur trailed off in his head before a raging inferno of determination and resolve ignited inside him as he took off full speed towards the little girl as she looked up and saw the truck speeding toward her, making her scream and her mother run faster, but couldn't make it since the heels of her high heels broke and made her trip, all she could do was reach out for her daughter.

"I won't let life be taken out of this world so early before they could experience the wonders of it and make good memories, I WON'T!" Arthur yelled mentally as he came up behind the girl, full tilt with his arms forward, pushing the little girl towards her mother, who caught her as the truck was now 2 feet from him.

Time seemed to slow down as the mother and daughter looked on with shocked faces to see Arthur looking at them with a calm smile and closed his eyes in resignation, knowing he helped save a life from being extinguished.

Time sped up as the truck slammed into Arthur, knocking him away about 30 or so feet since the truck was going around 60 miles per hour, killing Arthur instantly.

"I'm just glad that she survived, even at the cost of my own life..." Arthur said with a small smile.

"You should be proud of what you did, that is also the reason why I brought you here." Harmonia said, getting Arthur's attention back on her before she continued.

"I'm going to create a world of Harmony and Concord called Equis, but I would like you to be there as a second chance at life." Harmonia said, shocking Arthur.

A second chance at life? He couldn't believe it, he was being given a second shot at living, but...

"What's the catch? Something like this isn't offered to someone without some kind of catch." Arthur said as he stared at Harmonia.

"The catch is that you protect the world and many of its inhabitants from dangers that could result in their destruction." Harmonia said, making Arthur think.

"Do know that you won't look like yourself if you agree, you will have to have a new form, a form of your choosing." Harmonia said, making Arthur think of what form he should go with, he had many thoughts and idea's, but one stood out that got to him the most.

"Harmonia, I've made my choice on what form I would like to take." Arthur said with a smile, making Harmonia wonder what the form is before she looked at Arthur mind to see the image of the form, making her smile mentally at how Arthur would fit well with this form.

"Very well Arthur, you will also have all the memories and powers of this form so you don't get confused or accidentally blow up a mountain." Harmonia said seriously before ending with a joking tone, making Arthur chuckle.

"Alright, so when do I start?" Arthur asked as he stood in place with curiosity in his tone and mind, wondering how this place would be like.

If Harmonia had a physical form, Arthur would see her grinning.

"Now." She said as a flash of light emanated from her, blinding Arthur as he felt his body change, it wasn't painful, but a soothing type sensation, he also felt himself grow bigger.

Then a bright flash blinded Arthur even more before his vision went dark.

TIMESKIP

UNKNOWN LOCATION

In a space that is dimly lit, there are many things that are floating in many different ways, there are day and night here, but it is in between the two now and the sole occupant of this space resting on a large chunk of floating land with a tree on it, the occupant laying underneath it.

After some time, the occupant stirs before opening its gold-amber colored eyes and looked out toward a direction to see the moon rising, the moon having a picture of a unicorn head, the mare in the moon.

The figure was content to lay against the trunk of the tree, but they jolted upward when the mare in the moon disappeared from the moon, filling the figure with dread and worry.

They stood up and walked forward to the edge of the floating island and spoke.

"Guess its time to make another appearance." they spoke in a male voice, revealing the figure to be Arthur, but he is still covered in shadows with only his eyes being seen.

He jumped forward, looking like he is about to fall, but flew forward at high speeds, he continued this until he was a bit of distance away from the island he was on and closed his eyes as he concentrated for a few seconds until a portal opened beneath him and he started to let himself fall through.

LOCATION

CASTLE OF THE ROYAL SISTERS

Twilight and her new friends just used the elements of harmony on Nightmare Moon, but before the beam could get near her, she used a spell that made a wisp on magic that looked similar to her mane that shot off somewhere before the rainbow-colored beam hit her, banishing her and freeing Princess Luna, who had a tearful reunion with her older sister, Princess Celestia.

As they were making there way to Ponyville, Luna kept getting the feeling something was wrong, but couldn't put her hoof on it.

As they made it to Ponyville, Celestia noticed her sister looking a little alarmed about something.

"Something wrong, Luna?" Princess Celestia asked her sister with worry in her voice, snapping Luna out of her thoughts.

"Maybe, I just have the feeling something is amiss." Princess Luna said as she looked around, her sister doing the same as all they saw were ponies partying and having fun.

"I don't see anything wro-" Princess Celestia was cut off when they heard screaming, howling, and things breaking.

They looked in the direction at the source of the disturbance and saw something shocking.

Timberwolves, but not ordinary ones, these ones were still made of wood, but they were black with what looked like a miasma of some sort emanating from there bodies, their eyes a maleficent red.

The Timberwolves were destroying everything in their path, luckily no ponies were caught by them, but that could change if the Timberwolves kept moving at their current pace.

"What do we do, sister?!" Luna asked as she prepared a spell, Celestia looking on as she thought of a plan in a few seconds before speaking.

"We need to keep them away from the civilians, buildings can be destroyed and rebuilt, but lives cannot, so keep them away from the ponies!" Celestia said as her horn glowed a gold color and a wall of the same color appeared in the path of the Timberwolves, making them halt as a few of them looked at the wall as a few others went off in other directions.

The Timberwolves at the wall looked at it before they snarled and leaped at it, hitting a solid wall, making Celestia grunt slightly, before a sizzling sound was heard, making Celestia and Luna widen their eyes in horror as they watched the Timberwolves start to phase through the magic wall!

"But how?!" Luna said with wide eyes as Celestia added more power to the wall, but it was no use as the Timberwolves were almost through all the way.

"We have to stop them, Luna, you look for the ones that went elsewhere while I deal with these ones." Celestia said as she dropped the wall and started to fire beams of magic at them from her horn, making the ones she hit to explode, but there were many.

"Alright, stay safe sister." Luna said as she took off into the air and started looking for the other Timberwolves the two saw run off.

Princess Celestia concentrated and started to fire more beams at the same time, hitting multiple Timberwolves at the same time, but as she does so she sees that as one Timberwolfe go down, two more take its place.

Soon all the Timberwolves are now merely twigs and branches and Princess Celestia was standing the same place, her head lowered as she was breathing heavily.

"That took more out of me than I thought." she said to herself as the effort to keep the beams going and maintaining them was a taxing effort, even for someone like her.

As she was about to turn and go to find her sister and help, she heard something moving, making her eyes widen a little before she slowly turned her head to see the source of the noise, making her eyes widen in horror at the sight before her.

The remains of the Timberwolves were moving to one spot, making a pile that's growing larger as seconds pass until it was a massive pile, it started to move slightly before it all started moving around something as it took form from the branches and twigs.

Princess Celestia could only look on in horror as what she saw was now a giant Timberwolfe, a king Timberwolfe to be exact.

She had trouble with many of them when they were separate and it didn't help that they were extremely resilient to magic, but now that they fused into a king timberwolf, there is no doubt that she believes that the magic resistance went up, making it almost impossible to destroy it like a normal king timberwolf.

Just as she was about to take off into the air to give her more space from it, the king swiped at her with highspeed, smacking her hard enough that she was sent flying and landed further down the street, close to the center of town where all the other ponies are, making many of them look at her in worry.

The king timberwolf was walking down the street, the ground thumping with every step it took, increasing the fear the ponies have as it came closer.

Princess Luna landed next to her sister with her horn glowing a dark blue as she prepared to fire a beam, but before she could everyone heard a loud sound.

They all looked up to see what looked like a large crack in the sky itself, it was glowing red before it opened in a way that looked like glass was falling in pieces w the sound of glass breaking, revealing a void of swirling colors.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, along with many of the ponies of Ponyville, know exactly what it is since they all know the legend of a knight known by many names, but the most prominent one being 'The Alpha Knight'.

The legend says that he appears from the sky when a crisis starts and stops it while protecting any and all ponies along with other creatures, no matter the danger is to himself, and when the crisis is averted he vanishes the same way he appears.

Everyone saw a shape coming from the portal, they first saw black armored legs followed by a similar armored body, then the whole body came through, the arms held out to the sides and legs together, one in front of the other in a T-pose, his cape fluttering in the wind as he floated downwards, his golden amber eyes locked on the king timberwolf.

Everything seemed to slow down, then the armored figure moved, the next instant he was standing in the place of the king timberwolf with said timberwolf flying through the air until it landed on the outskirt of the town and landed with a loud smash and howls of pain and rage.

The knight turns his head to look at the ponies behind him, which are noticing how big he is to them, they come up to the halfway point of his shin while Princess Celestia comes up halfway of his thighs, letting the knight tower over them.

"Stay clear." he said as he turned his head back to look at the wolf to see it back up and snarling at him.

The knight simply shook his head before he bent his knees slightly before he rocketed forward, surprising many with his speed, none more so than Rainbow Dash.

"Woah..." Rainbow mutters as the knight shoulder bashes into the wolf sending it farther away from the town before he flew toward the wolf as it landed, the wolf shot up and roared right in the face of the knight, who didn't even blink.

The ponies got to the outskirts to watch the fight and they could still hear them, and what they heard the knight say next after the wolf finished roaring was something that made many ponies, along with Rainbow, roll over laughing.

"You need a breath mint." the knight said as he simply uppercut the wolf high into the air before he raised his other hand with the palm facing the airborne wolf.

"Digitalize of Soul." he spoke as a small green magic circle appeared in front of his palm and shot multiple green energy shots that hit the king timberwolf, all the energy shots detonating in large explosions, incinerating the wolf in the process.

This kept going for a few seconds, even the ground was shaking from the power of the attack, before the circle disappeared and the fading explosions went away to show nothing of the king timberwolf remaining.

The knight simply turned to face the ponies before he started to walk away, the ground shaking slightly as he did so.

Twilight, wanting to know more about him and hopefully become friends with him, ran up to him as he continued to walk away.

Upon hearing hoof steps coming toward him, the knight stopped and turned his head to see Twilight coming up to him with the rest of her new friends, making him wonder what they want.

He was wondering what compelled them to come up to him even after seeing how he fought and the power he showed, he wasn't if breathing heavily, the fight, if you could even call it that, didn't take even a small amount of his strength and power.

"That was AWESOME!" Rainbow said excitedly as she started talking about the fight and how it was 'awesome', confusing the knight slightly.

"Sorry about her, she gets like this when something awesome, to her at least, happens." Applejack said as she reached up and pulled Rainbow's tail slightly, getting her attention and the two start bickering while Twilight walks closer to the knight as she speaks.

"Umm...excuse me, sir?" Twilight asked in a nervous tone as she stood in front of him, she jumped slightly when his head snapped toward her from watching Applejack and Rainbow bicker.

"Are you all unharmed?" He asked as he looked over all of them with a critical eye, not seeing any serious injuries except for a few scrapes and bruises.

After looking at her friends to make sure they're fine, Twilight answered.

"Yes, we're fine." Twilight said nervously.

"Good, just be more careful next time." The knight answered as he was about to turn and walk away.

Just as he was about to walk away, Twilight spoke out again.

"Wait. I-I was hoping that…umm…maybe…we can talk."

Her words made the knight freeze in his tracks.

"Why would you want to waste your time by talking to the likes of me?" He asked.

His question startled Twilight for a second, making her think that he might have had a hard time in the past. So Twilight tried to make a friendly approach to show good will.

"Because we know you're not from this world, and you saved our lives. All we want is to get to know you and …become friends," She answered with all her friends nodding their heads in agreement.

The knight was taken back by these new turn of events. He was expecting something completely different, nothing like this.

"Really? Even after you've seen what I can do? What I just did?" He asked again, confused at what's happening.

"We've all seen what you just did. You risked your life to save ours," Fluttershy said with a smile on her face.

"She's right, you've used your powers to protect us. That kinda makes you a hero…our hero," Twilight said to back up Fluttershy's statement.

The knight just stood there motionless while silently thinking.

"They trust me. Even after seeing me in battle, they still want to be friends with me. Hmmm…"

After a few more seconds of thinking, he spoke up.

"Alright, I'll talk to you," He said while turning around to face the Mane Six.

Hearing this made the Mane Six smile, for they wanted to get to know him better. Especially Twilight, who was giggling with glee.

"Before we start, I'd like to introduce myself, as no one knows my name," the knight said as he did a bow while speaking.

"I am Alphamon, a royal knight." Alphamon said with a prideful tone, making the mares giggle slightly at his introduction.

Alphamon looked at them as he stood back up, along with watching the princesses as they walked up to the mane six.

He silently thought to himself as he watches them speak to each other with smiles before they looked at him.

"Maybe they can help piece it back together."

Chapter 1 End

This took forever to do, I hope you all enjoy it, if ya did, leave a review of what you thought, leave a follow, like, all that good stuff, I'm also working on multiple things at once, going from one to the other, I'm trying to keep working on one story and keep working on it until it's done to a certain length, so I apologize if I'm not updating other stories to your liking, I really am working as hard as possible, also check out my youtube channel, Brewilto, and give a suggestion on what you want me to react to, also if you want me to make videos of me working on stories, then tell me along with reading reviews of stories in a video, then tell me in a PM or a review, and ill gladly do so. ENJOY READING EVERYONE! EVAUNIT15 LIVES. I'm back in the studio and I ain't going anywhere.


End file.
